A World We Never Thought Existed
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Enya, Jaylynn and Raine are best friends, what happens when they find out about a world they never knew existed? (Pairings HHr RLav DG includes new pairings aswell!)
1. The Sleepover

****

***O.k. guys, I'm back! This is a type of story I haven't tried before so you'll have to bear with me! There are quite a few parings including some new ones, so I hope you like it! O.k. on with the story!***

A World We Never Thought Existed 

Chapter One: The Sleepover

Bored. That's the only way to describe how I was feeling right now. I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. There was absolutely nothing to do. I had played all of my games, it was too wet to go out anywhere, I couldn't get on the computer because my sister was on it and I had read most of my books. I was just about to give up and go downstairs to watch telly with my dad, when the phone rang. Immediately, I jumped off the bed and ran into my parents room to answer the phone. I picked it up on the last ring and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jay, its me Enya"

Enya was my best friend, since she had started our school a year after me, even if she was a year younger than me, we were inseparable. We talked about everything. She had long, light brown hair and blue eyes. I, on the other hand, had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. My full name was Jaylynn, but everyone just calls me Jay, for short. 

"Hi, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, I got so bored I had to beg my mum to let me use the phone, that's all"

"Me too, there's nothing to do, there never is anymore, and it never stops raining which ruins our chances of going out anywhere"

"I know, I was wondering, if its all right with your mum and your dad can drop you off and all, do you want to stay over at mine to night?"

"I'd love too! Just give me a sec to go and ask my mum o.k.?"

"Yeah sure, I'll wait"

"O.k. I'll be right back"

I put the phone down on the bedside cabinet, and ran down the stairs to ask my mum if I could go. I bounded into the kitchen and she spun around thinking that I had fallen over. Once she saw that I was o.k. I walked up to her, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Mum, can I ask you something"

"Mmmm?"

"Can, I sleep over at Enya's tonight, she's just phoned me and asked"

"Yeah, just make sure its o.k. with your dad first"

"Thanks mum!"

I jogged out of the kitchen and into the living room where my dad was watching a documentary on whales, at least I think it was a whales. I walked over to where he was lying down on the couch.

"Dad?"

He turned his head away from the TV. to look at me. 

"Would it be o.k. if I slept over at Enya's tonight, she's just asked me, and mum said to make sure its o.k. with you"

"Yeah, am I taking you or is her dad picking you up?"

"She said would it be o.k. for you to take me?"

"Yeah, just let me know what time o.k.?"

"Yeah, thanks dad!"

I rushed out the living room and jogged up the stairs. I ran back into my mum and dads room and picked up the phone.

"Enya, you still there?"

"Yep, I'm here"

"My dad said an can go and that he'll drop me off, I just need to let him know what time, that's all"

"Well, its half four now, so what if you get your stuff ready and just come straight down, sound o.k.?"

"Sounds perfect"

"O.k., well I gotta go, my mum we shout at me other wise for being on the phone for too long!"

"O.k., I'll see you soon!"

"O.k. bye!"

"Bye"

I put the phone back on the receiver and went back into my room to pack my things. I put in my pyjamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, clothes for the next day, mobile phone, money (just in case I needed it), my favourite video Ice Age and loads of sweets. I put my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my coat out of my wardrobe, before running back downstairs. I hung my coat over the banister and placed my bag next to it. I walked back into the living room and told my dad I was ready to go. He put his shoes on and got the car out as I walked back into the hall and put my coat on before putting my bag over my shoulder. I waved goodbye to mum and told her I would see her tomorrow as I climbed into the front seat of the car. We drove down to Enya's house and where there in less than ten minutes. I kissed my dad goodbye as I got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and knocked. As soon as I did, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and moments later the door opened and there stood Enya grinning from ear to ear.

I waved goodbye to my dad as he drove off in the car as I stepped into the house. Enya let her mum know I was here before we went upstairs to her room. I climbed the ladder, as her room was in the attic, and threw my bag in before I got in, as soon as Enya came up she put the board over the hole so as we wouldn't fall while I took my coat and shoes off and put them on the floor next to her bed along with my bag.

"I brought loads of sweets and my favourite video, Ice Age"

"I haven't seen that in ages! We'll put it on later after we've got changed and have all of our sweets ready o.k.?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me!"

A/N: That's the end of chapter one. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be up very soon! Any ideas pass them along to me! O.k. please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	2. Strangers In The Night

****

***O.k. guys I'm back! Hope you all liked the last chapter! I didn't put this in the first chapter so I'm putting it here, I don't own anything except for the characters Enya, Raine and Jaylynn. Hope you all like this chapter! I'm dedicating this story to my two buddies Rachael and Sue, so if your reading this story its for you! O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter Two: Strangers in the Night

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I said as we were playing snap.

"What?"

"Lets ask Raine to come and sleep over with us, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I'll go and phone her, my mum did say that I could have two people over!"

Enya got up off her chair and walked over to the phone as I set out the next set of cards. Five minutes later, Enya came and sat back in her seat.

"Good news!"

"Can she come?"

"Yep, she's getting her stuff ready now and then her mum's dropping her off"

"Great!"

We carried on playing cards until the doorbell rang and we both jumped up to answer it.

"Hi Raine!" I greeted.

"Hey!" said Enya.

"Hi guys!" said Raine as she came into the house. We waited for Raine to put her things up in Enya's room and then we all walked back to where me and Enya had been playing cards earlier and carried on, the only difference this time was that Raine was playing with us.

We talked about everything that night, school, celebrities, and how we all thought it was weird that we had so much in common. Eventually it got too late to stay downstairs, so while the rest of Enya's family went to bed, we went up to her room, got changed into our pyjamas, got out the sweets and popped the video in. We ate loads and fell asleep half way through the film. 

About two hours later, I woke up from a tapping sound coming somewhere from in Enya's room. I looked around and couldn't see anything so I decided to wake her up.

"Enya, Enya, wake up"

No response.

"Wake up!"

"What?" she said with her eyes still closed.

"Can you hear that noise?"

We both listened intensely as the noise sounded again. _Tap, tap, tap_. Enya sat up an looked over at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I dunno"

"We'd better wake up Raine"

"O.k., I'll do it"

I got up out of the bed and walked over to where Raine was sleeping. 

"Raine, wake up!"

"What's wrong" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Me and Enya can hear a tapping noise coming from somewhere in the room, can you hear it?"

Raine sat up straight and listened just as hard as Enya and I had done only a few moments ago. _Tap, tap, tap_. There it was again.

"What is that noise?" Raine asked.

"I dunno" I replied.

We all stood up and looked around carefully in the room to see if we could spot what was making the noise. We all walked around quietly, listening all the time, to try and get closer to the sound. As I walked past the window in Enya's room, I noticed that the noise was louder there than anywhere else in the room. I looked up straight at it and saw two big yellow eyes staring back at me.

"Argh!" 

I screamed and fell backwards. Immediately, Enya and Raine spun round to see what had happened. As they came over to me to help me up, the noise sounded again, only this time we knew where it was coming from. I pointed up at the window and tried to get my words out.

"T-the win-window, the noise is com-coming from t-the window!" I stuttered as I got back on my feet.

Enya let go of my arm and walked over to the window, being the brave vest of the three of us, as me and Raine backed away. She stopped directly below it and looked out of it. She studied it for a bit before I saw her sigh with relief, apparently she knew what it was outside the window. She reached up to the handle and pulled it down. As soon as it was fully open, in swooped three large barn owls. One flew over and landed in front of me, one flew over and landed in front of Raine and the third landed in front of Enya. Each dropped a letter that they held in their beaks in front of us. We all looked at each other before bending down and picking the letters up, that each owl had dropped.

A/N: Cliff-hanger! Evil aren't I? O.k. next chapter will be out as soon as I finish writing it! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	3. Understanding

****

***Third chapter is up, hope you all liked the last chapter! Just another note, its starts off were Hermione isn't going out with Harry, Lavender isn't going out with Ron and Ginny isn't going out with Draco. But it will go into these pairings plus some new ones! Hope you all like this chapter! O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter Three: Understanding

The only noise that could be heard from Enya's room, was the sound of paper tearing as we all opened our letters. Once we all had the letter out of the envelope, we opened the letters all together. We were all silent for about ten minutes as we read the letters over and over, trying to get what we were reading to stick in our minds. Finally, someone spoke up, it was Raine.

"Were witches?" she said.

"And were all going to a school called" I looked back at the letter "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" I said.

"And, were only getting our letters now because no-one knew we could do magic?" said Enya.

We were all silent again, until huge grins appeared on all of our faces. We all ran in and hugged each other, laughing and giggling.

"I cant believe it, were really witches?" I asked.

"I guess so, oh this is going to be the experience everyone dreams of, that they have magical abilities I mean" said Raine.

"I know" replied Enya.

I looked down at my letter again and realised that I hadn't read the very bottom part. 

"Hey guys, listen to this, The staff here at Hogwarts will need your replies straight away so the owls can get them to us as quickly as possible. We are also going to be sending a guide over to Miss Enya Daemono's house on Sunday morning at precisely eleven o'clock to take you for your school supplies. Please be ready at this time.

Yours Sincerely

Professor Minerva McGonagoll"

"I wonder what the guide is going to be like?" asked Raine.

"Dunno" replied Enya.

"Well if there coming on Sunday morning and tomorrow is Saturday, then we need to ask our parents a few questions" I said.

"I agree" said Raine.

"I know, we can ask them to come over to my house tomorrow so we can all discuss it together, it might be easier that way"

"Yeah, but right now I think we should send our replies off with the owls and get some rest" I said, pointing over to where the owls were.

"O.k." said Raine and Enya in unison.

We walked over to were the owls had perched themselves, patiently waiting for us to give them our answers. We each wrote our reply on the bottom part of the paper, at least that's what we thought it was, and tied them to each owls leg. Enya pulled the window open wide and we watched in amazement as each off the owls soared off into the night sky, one behind the other. When we couldn't see them anymore, we shut the window and climbed back into bed, patiently wishing that tomorrow would come as quickly as possible.

The next morning, I was the first to wake. I sat up and remembered the events of last night, but wondered if it was just a dream. I was soon proved wrong by a single owl feather that was on the floor next to me. I smiled to myself and climbed out of bed. I picked the owl feather up and put it on the desk next to me. I then walked over to Raine and Enya to wake them up. Since talking them awake, didn't look like it was going to work, I took my bottle of water out of my bag and unscrewed the lid. I poured a bit of it on Enya's face, and a bit on Raine's face. 

"Hey, what gives?" asked Raine as she was the first to wake up.

"Nothing, just thought of a good way to wake you up in a hurry, that's all!" I said trying my hardest not to laugh, but eventually I gave in and so did Raine as we sat there laughing together.

Raine got up out of her bed and walked over to me.

"How come you didn't put water over Enya?" she asked.

"I did, but apparently it didn't have any effect" I said as I pointed over to where Enya was sleeping.

"I've got any idea, of how we can get her up"

"How?" I asked, with a quizzical look on my face.

"Tickle her awake, simple but effective"

I smiled at Raine and together we walked up to Enya.

"O.k., on three" I said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" we said in unison.

We jumped on top of Enya and began to tickle her mercilessly. Instantly she woke up, and somehow managed to roll of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Me and Raine were right behind her. We all looked at one another and burst out into hysterics. Once we had all calmed down, we got dressed and began to discuss what we were going to do about telling our parents. 

"You know my mum and dad, and Raine's mum and dad are coming to pick us up at the same time today" I said.

"Yeah" said Enya as Raine nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I was thinking, why don't we invite them in and get them to all sit down at the table along with Enya's parents, and then we can tell them what happened and that we were going to Hogwarts and that a guide is coming to Enya's house tomorrow to take us to get our school supplies, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!" said Enya and Raine together.

"Well, since the guide is coming to my house tomorrow," said Enya "Why don't you two just stay over again tonight, it would mean less hassle for our parents"

"I'm in!" said Raine.

"Me too!" I replied.

The day passed pretty slowly considering that we wanted it to go really fast. Eventually, at three o'clock in the afternoon, we all heard two cars pull up outside and all raced to the front door to let my mum and dad in and Raine's mum and dad in. Enya went to get her parents and told them to sit at the table while me and Raine pushed our parents over and forced them to sit down as well. 

"Girls, what is this all about?" asked Raine's dad, as the other parents nodded in agreement.

Since Raine and Enya didn't want to explain it all, I had been voted to do it. While Enya and Raine each took a place at my right and left hand sides, I began to explain.

"Well, last night, when we had the sleepover I mean, I was awoken in the middle of the night by a tapping noise, I didn't know where it was coming from so I woke up Enya and Raine, together we all walked carefully around Enya's room trying to find out where the noise had come from, when as I looked up at the attic window I noticed two yellow eyes staring back at me"

I stopped for a breath before carrying on.

"Enya, being the bravest of us all, walked over to the window and opened it, apparently she knew what it was, three large barn owls all swooped in, and one landed in front of each of us. We took the letters out of their beaks and read them. What they said was that were, well, were witches and the never knew before because they never realised that we had an y magical abilities. They want us to go a school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, to study magic there. We all said yes and sent our answers back with the owls. The letters also said that a guide was going to be sent to Enya's house tomorrow at eleven o'clock in the morning to take us for our school supplies. So Enya said that we could all sleepover again tonight to make it easier. So what we want to know is are all of you witches and wizards too?"

Once I had finished, I looked around at all of our parents and waited patiently for one of them to talk, finally, my dad spoke up. 

"No, I'm afraid not, we are all what people in the magic world would call Muggles, so you three are all Muggle born. We are all made up for you three, and you have our permission to go to Hogwarts. You can also stay over again here tonight if its all right with Enya's mum"

Broad grins spread over our faces as we all looked over to Enya's mum for the answer.

"Of course you can all stay here tonight, just promise us that you will all be careful with this guide tomorrow, and when you go to Hogwarts that you will all look out for each other"

"We promise!" we all shouted at once and went over to hug our parents and to thank them.

A/N: That's the end of chapter three, chapter four should be up sometime tomorrow! Hope you all like this chapter! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
